Young Adult Friction
by sugar-wolf
Summary: Taichi is watching Yamato study in the library and, naturally, he can't keep his hands to himself. Taito.


**A/N:** Uh, hi. It's been a while hasn't it? I really missed Taito, so here's a little crack fic I came up with.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Digimon, even after all these years.

**Young Adult Friction**

"I'm so bored," Taichi said, whacking his forehead with one of Yamato's library books.

Yamato took the book away before Taichi spilled any blood on it. "If you're gonna smack yourself, then use a paperback. It'll be quieter."

"Yama, why did you take me here?" Taichi whined.

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "I didn't take you here. I told you I had to go to the library to get some last minute research done. You _followed_ me here."

"Only because I wanted to be with you."

Despite being slightly annoyed by his boyfriend, Yamato couldn't stop the blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"That's very sweet, but I'm sorry, I have work to do. If you're really that bored, maybe you should just go home."

"But I wanna be with you!" Taichi said, latching onto his boyfriend's arm.

"Get off Tai, I can't turn the page," Yamato said, trying to wiggle out of Taichi's grasp.

"Entertain me," Taichi said.

"No Tai, I have work to do! Why don't you find a book to read?"

"Books are boring," Taichi said.

Yamato sighed. "Then find a magazine, a comic book, a newspaper, or whatever. Just please let me do my work."

It was Taichi's turn to sigh. He regretfully removed his grasp from Yamato's arm. The blonde pushed his reading glasses up his nose and turned the page of the book he was perusing. Even though Taichi was unbelievably bored, he couldn't help but notice how drop dead gorgeous Yamato looked. Even though he was in the boring library reading a boring book about a boring thing, Yamato's beauty still emanated. His blonde hair was shining under the fluorescent light, his blue eyes were sparkling with concentration, and his body was so relaxed, so comfortable, that Taichi remembered those times Yamato would sit on the couch, resting his head on Taichi's shoulder, or sleeping in bed, with an arm around the brunette and a small, content smile on his lips. It was such a beautiful sight…

"Tai, are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"You're…drooling."

Taichi wiped the saliva from the side of his mouth and grinned. "I'm okay, I'm just hungry."

"For what?"

"You."

"Tai!" Yamato exclaimed, blushing deep red.

"What, it's the truth! You look so sexy right now!"

"I'm _reading_ Tai."

"You look so beautiful when you read."

"God, you are so weird," Yamato said, closing his book and standing from his chair.

"Wait, where are you going?" Taichi asked.

Yamato pointed to the back of the library. "I need to get another book. I'll be right back."

Yamato made his way to the reference section, scanning the titles, but before he even came close to finding the book he needed, a pair of strong arms had wrapped themselves around his waist and a tongue had licked the nape of his neck.

"Eep!" Yamato shrieked, trying to break away.

"Shhhh, Yama, not so loud," he heard Taichi's voice whisper. "We're in a library you know."

"Tai? What are you—mmph!"

Before Yamato could finish his sentence, Taichi had whirled him around, pressed his back against the shelf, and had planted his lips on the blonde. Even though Yamato was extremely uncomfortable and anxious about making out in a public place, he found himself kissing back.

"Taiiii…" Yamato moaned as Taichi finally disengaged himself from Yamato's lips and started planting kisses all over his pale neck. "Why here?"

Taichi grinned mischievously. "I couldn't help it. You looked so sexy reading. You're too irresistible Yama."

"But what if someone sees us? We should stop."

"This is the library Yama. It's the place people are least likely to make out. No one will see us."

"Ah!"

And that was the last thing Yamato said for a long time before Taichi attacked his lips again. This time, Yamato didn't even try to argue against his boyfriend. He found himself wrapping his arms around the brunette, drawing Taichi closer, pressing Taichi harder against his body. As annoying and careless the brunette was sometimes, he was really difficult to refuse.

"Ahem."

They broke apart and saw, standing in front of them, one of the librarians, with crossed arms, narrowed eyes, and a scowl.

"Oh, hello ma'am," Taichi said, smiling sheepishly. "I was just helping my friend find a book here."

"In his mouth?" the librarian asked sarcastically.

"No, that would be silly!" Taichi said, giggling playfully.

"Get out," the librarian said softly, glaring at the two boys and pointing to the door.

Taichi bowed politely to the librarian, grabbed Yamato's hand, and exited the library. As soon as they were outside, Yamato started scolding the brunette.

"Damn it Tai! Look what you did! Now I won't be able to get any of my research done! I'll never be able to set my foot in there again and it's all your f—"

Taichi had captured his lips in another kiss and when it ended, Taichi brought their foreheads together and looked into Yamato's eyes, mischief still sparkling in his.

"I'm sorry Yama. Why don't you come over to my house and I'll make it up to you? You can do all the 'research' you want there."

Yamato turned red. And although he knew you should refuse Taichi's invitation and find another library to go to, he found himself nodding his head, accepting.

**The end.**

**A/N:** Ah, libraries. One of my favorite places. Please review, I want to hear from you guys!


End file.
